A Hero Is Bored
Plot Ben is in his bed, with the lights off, and his room is a mess. The alarm clock continually beeps starting at 6:30, A.M. Ben groans with covers over his face and swipes his hand around until he hits the snooze button. Ben's mom, Sandra, walks in with a rather displeasing face. Sandra: Ben? Time to get up, now, sweety. It's a wonderful Monday, after all. (Half-Asleep) Ben: But Mom...Five more minutes! (Puts head under pillow) Sandra: Exactly, five. (Quietly leaves and shuts door) Ben gets up with a very tired expression. Ben: (Pulls up sleeve and sees Omnitrix) What's the point? (Gets up and gets dressed) Ben slowly drags himself out of his room, with his clothes on for school. He walks straight past his Mom and Dad who are eating breakfast. Sandra: How about some bacon and toast? Ooh, maybe some scrambled eggs? Ben: Not hungry. (Walks to the door) Carl: (Reading newspaper and looks at Ben) Morning, kiddo. Need a ride for school or- Ben: Yeah, no thanks, I'll take the bus. Later. Ben puts on his backpack and leaves silently. Sandra: Guess he's eager to learn. Carl: That's my boy! The sky is dark, cloudy and it's raining, so Ben gets on the bus and looks past all the other teenagers looking at him, with some taunting and gossiping about him. Ben gets at the very back of the bus and sits in any empty seat. JT and Cash get up from their seats and stand in front of Ben, with devious smiles on their faces. Cash: First day of school, 10th grade. Ready for a whole new year of buttkicking and bullying, Tennyson? JT: Yeah, Tennyson. Cash: Hey, shut up, JT! Ben: (Standing up in Cash's face, and all the other students turn around look directly at the scene) ''I don't care about anything or anyone, so you better be very sure about what you want to do. (Nervous) Cash: Uh, hey you better uh, watch who your talking to, Tennyson.. Come on, JT! ''(Steps back and both him and JT go back to their seats) Ben sits back down and lowers his head. The other students whisper things to each other as they reach the school. They all get off the bus, with Ben getting off last. JT and Cash remain in the background, with undetermined looks on their faces. Ben walks inside the school, and walk inside the bathroom. Ben: Guess it's back to being a "loser". (Turns on faucet and fills his hands with water) (Wipes face and fixes hair) Ben exits the bathroom and notices that first period is about to begin. Ben paces himself to his Science classand sits at the very back of the room while the other students chat noisily. The bell rings and the teacher walks in, saying he is sorry for being later. He is a tall, slim man, with dark black hair, long sideburns, and a regular goatee. He steps over to a white board, pulls out a black marker, and writes his name. The board reads "Mr. Ryaks". Mr. Ryaks: Once again, kids, sorry for being late. I got a little caught up in something. Allow me to introduce myself. I am going to be your Science teacher, and in this class we'll discuss a variety of topics. Today we'll simply talk about each other. Who would like to go first? The class is silent, with kids looking bored and sleepy. Mr. Ryaks walks back and forth and calls on Ben, who is lying his head down on the desk. Mr. Ryaks: Yes, you. Please tell us a little bit about yourself. Ben: I'm Ben Tennyson. (Looks grimly at Mr. Ryaks) (Unimpressed) Mr. Ryaks: Anything else...? Ben: No. (Walks back to desk and slouches down) Mr. Ryaks: Well alrighty then, enough chit-chat! Let us begin class, immediately! Scene cuts to when the bell rings, and all the students leave the class zombie-like and sluggish. Ben just walks out normally, still depressed. Mr. Ryaks: Ah, yes, Mr. Tennyson. A word. Ben: (Sigh) Mr. Ryaks: I just wanted to let you know, I'll be watching you. Carry on. (Slams door quickly) Ben: Whatever that ''means.. The fire-alarm goes off, and water spouts out from the ceilings, drenching everybody. Oddly, the other students seem unaffected and apparently not bothered by this. Ben is confused and quickly dashes to the principal's office, quickly. Ben: Aaaaand, nobody's here. Cool. ''(Sits down in chair) The new principal, Mr. Albert, steps with an unpleasant look on his face. He is wearing a brown jacket, a plaid black shirt, and ark grey chino pants. Despite his formal attire, he appears tiring and groggy. He looks at Ben, and says nothing. He steps in his office, leaving puddles of water behind him, obviously wet from the fire alarm. Ben: (To himself) So nobody is gonna do anything about a sudden firedrill? What the heck is going on... Mr. Albert: (Peeking head outside of his door) ''The whole facility and students are residing in the gym. We're practicing our fire alarm system. Ben: Well okay, then. ''(Walks out of principal's office and heads to gym) '' All the lights are off in the gym, and nobody is there. All the doors slam shut and Ben becomes scared and watches around himself. Behind him, an ectonurite becomes visible and slowly floats over to Ben. Right before it seemingly attacks him, Ben turns around and dodges the ectonurite. It laughs dementedly and rushes over to Ben. Ben: This thing had better work.. ''(Activates and hits Omnitrix) Ben's size goes to being more taller with longer arms and legs. Ben's face glows blue and molds into a star, with body slowly forming into a green and black suit. Ben's hands switch from being human skin into glowing, light blue skin. A large light blue star flashes in the background and the transformation sequence ends. Twinklestar: (Blasting light blue energy at the Ectonurite) (Looking at hands) ''Woah..haven't turned into Twinklestar since..I don't know. Unknown Ectonurite: Y-y-you...changed your form! You're a Primal Lunarian! Imp-possible! ''(Flees) Twinklestar: An unidentified ectonurite, who apparently tried to ambush on the spot, a school full of ghastly people, Mr. Ryaks giving me the cold shoulder...it all makes sense now. Mr. Ryaks isn't who appears to be. Ryaks spelled backwards is... (Times out) Ben: Skayr...Zs'Skayr! Hah, yeah right! Like I'm gonna call Ghostfreak that...pfft. Time for this ghost to go! The principal, and a few other students open the gym doors and creep forward. Mr. Albert: Oh hello, Ben. You're just in time! Excellent. Students: Yes, excellent... Ben: Oh yeah? In time for what, exactly. (Keeps an ideal distance from the others) Mr. Albert: THIS! (Ectonurite comes out of Mr. Albert's body and he faints) Other ectonurites come out of the student's bodies and they all faint, too. All the ectonurites float over snarling at Ben, who is backed up against a wall. Ben: Time for you guy's to look on the bright side! (Looks at Omnitrix, on recharge mode) ''Aww man!!! A door on opposite side of where Ben is bursts open, with Vice-Principal, Mrs. Lui, a young chinese woman with short black hair and pink glasses, wearing a formal blue coat with jeans. All the ectonurites are startled and vanish before Mrs. Lui can spot them. Ben takes a quick opportunity to hide behind some bleachers, on his knees. ''(Worried) ''Mrs. Lui: What exactly is going on here? I just got here late, and the whole student body looks undead, not to mention that the all the floors are soaking wet! ''(Gasping) Mr. Albert! What on earth happened to you and the students?! (Regaining consciousness) Mr. Albert: Ah, my aching head...Oh my. Please, call the local authorities. Mrs. Lui: Yes, sir. (Pulls out cellphone) '' The ectonurites suddenly appear behind Mrs. Lui and she screams in horror as one of them possesses her instantly. The rest of them possess Mr. Albert and the students again. Ben looks back down at his Omnitrix, still in recharge mode. He tries to sneak past the possessed people, but Mr. Ryaks approaches him by the side and grabs him. Mr. Ryaks: Going somewhere? (Laughing) No, I don't think you are. ''(Throws Ben on the floor in front of the possessed people) Ben: Why don't you take off that ridiculous "costume", Zs'Skayr! (Stands up) Mr. Ryaks: (Gasp) How did you-Who are you, human?! Zs'Skayr gets out of Mr. Ryaks's body and he falls over, unconscious. Ben clenches his fists, readying himself to fight. Ben: I want answers, Ghostfreak! Zs'Skayr: Ghostfreak? Is that some sort of a nickname? How childish of you... What kind of filth are you, anyway?! How do you know my name?! Ben: (Thinking to himself) Wait..nobody knows who I am, now. Ghostfreak and I never met... Zs'Skayr: So now you're quiet? Good. Start listening, child. I'm the high ecto-lord! I have accompanied my fellow subjects to rule this planet, like I did with all the other planets in the Anur system! I ordered my kind to enslave and take control over your weakling human species. Now, I don't who you are or what you think you're doing but-''(Notices Omnitrix)'' Ben: (Turning around keeping his guard up) What is it? Zs'Skayr: The-The-The Omnitrix! I've been searching for that piece of Galvan Technology for ages! It's finally mine.'' (Leans in closer)'' Ben: Nahhhh. (Punches Zs'Skayr but he comes intangible) Zs'Skayr: Hahahaha! How pathetic. Now my ectonurite slaves, seize him! (Points claw at Ben) Ben, without even as much as looking at the Omnitrix, activates it and slams down on it. Ben's height decreases, with both of his hands transforming into pincers. Both of his legs spread into four crab-like legs. Ben's head widens and becomes massive and the transformation sequence ends. Brainstorm: You're swift and well deserved demises shall be indubitable! (Opens skull plates revealing brain) The ectonurites all ambush Brainstorm but are repelled and sent off by his electricity. Zs'Skayr calls in for more ectonurites, and many of them quickly enter the scene through walls, the ceiling, and the floor. Brainstorm: It doesn't take a intellectual genius such as myself to realize that I am unfortunately outnumbered by you evil adversaries! (Scuttles away outside of the gym) Brainstorm dashes through the slippery halls covered in water from the previous incident with the fire alarm. Ectonurites form circles and lines around Brainstorm, about to deliver deadly blows. Brainstorm: It appears that you Ectonurites thought you could easily confound me. How amusing. (Steps by a fire alarm and pulls it) All the ectonurites around Brainstorm and slickly covered in water from the fire alarm. Brainstorm then opens his skull plates and electrocutes the now, conductive ectonurites, making them all fall to ground, stunned. Zs'Skayr a floats from outside a locker and swipes at Brainstorm, smashing him into a bench near a classroom. Brainstorm: (Rubbing head with pincer) ''This dastardly phantom requires a bit more, "oomph", as some would call it.. ''(Reverts back) Zs'Skayr: Whoever you are, Ben Tennyson, you're almost decent for a earth child. Perhaps I'll simply take over your soul and rule with the Omnitrix! Bahahahaha! Ben: Lighten up! (Scrolls to NRG Hologram and presses down on Omnitrix) NRG (Comes out of Suit): Well, well, well. Allow me to, enlighten you! (Causes himself to shine extremely bright) Zs'Skayr: No! NO! Stop this at once, shapeshifter! STOP! (Slowly burning away) TURN OFF THE LIGHTS! STOP! NRG: ...And let there be light! (Floats over to Zs'Skayr and shoots energy blast at him, completely turning into ash and killing him) (Times out) Later, Ben is seen with policeman, firemen, and the entire Facility and students in the school. Ben evidently came up with the story that a major gasleak caused everybody to faint and have illusion induced hallucinations about ghosts. Ben also stated that he was the one who managed to notify the police and firemen. Mr. Albert: Well, Benjamin, you've certainly saved all of our lives, and then some. I think you've earned "this". (Pulls out medal from behind him) Mr. Albert attaches a medallion onto Ben's shirt, and it says "For Outstanding Bravery". Ben: Thank you, Principal Albert. Mrs. Lui: You've earned, Ben. The Episode Ends with Ben, and a whole group of students carrying him out of the school, chanting him on for being a true hero. CharactersCategory:Episodes * Ben Tennyson * Sandra Tennyson * Carl Tennyson * JT * Cash * Students of Ben's Highschool * Mr. Ryaks (Real name is Mr. Ryanson) * Teachers of Ben's Highschool * Mr. Albert * Mrs. Lui * Policemen * Firemen Villains * Zs'Skayr (Destroyed) * Ectonurites * Mr. Ryanson (Under the alias of Mr. Ryaks) (Possessed by Zs'Skayr) * Mr. Albert (Formerly) (Possessed) * Mrs. Lui (Formerly) (Possessed) * Teachers and Students of Ben's Highschool (Formerly) (Possessed) Aliens Used * TwinkleStar (First appearance) * Brainstorm'' (First appearance)'' * NRG (Both in and out of suit) (First appearance out of suit) Trivia * According to ScareWolf: ** Mr. Ryaks was just an alias created by Zs'Skayr, Mr. Ryanson is his real name. ** Zs'Skayr is destroyed by NRG. ** The Ectonurites all fled back to Anur Phaetos. * It is revealed TwinkleStar has enhanced intelligence. * Due to Ben's "lie", he is revered as a hero to his entire school. Category:Ben 10 Galactic Legends Category:Episodes